Crossing the Line
by MissCrowley
Summary: Dean wanted to close the distance between them and feel the connection they both shared right now, because god did he need it. He needed to know that Sammy was there and would always be there. (Heavy slash and Wincest, and language)
1. Chapter 1

Time had been passing, yet Dean couldn't have been quite sure just how long it had been. All he knew was that the whiskey bottle in his hand was nearly empty and the sky was gorgeous above him, and the hood of the Impala was the only place he'd rather be at that moment. He wished the lights in front of his motel room would just turn off so he could bask in the moonlight without the intrusive glare. Maybe he would take the Impala out for a short drive. Sam didn't need to know he'd been drinking, and he'd be back in a few hours anyway. The alcohol had been an attempt to tame his racing thoughts, but it hadn't worked. A drive along the countryside was what he needed, even if it was the middle of the night. What in the hell was sleep anyway?

Dean tried to find it within him to sit up slowly, jumping up instantly the moment he heard the motel room door open and close. Ah shit. There went his original plan. He tried to figure out a way to hide the almost empty liquor bottle, but found it futile as Sam came around his side of the car and perched upon the hood beside his brother. Sam glanced down at the bottle and sighed, taking it and lifting it to his own lips. It wasn't normally like him to drink the hard stuff, but there was only enough in there for one shot anyway and Dean didn't need it. Dean was mildly annoyed, of course.

"What the hell, Sam?"

"You shouldn't be drinking like that, Dean. It's not going to solve all of your problems." Dean snorted humorlessly and laid back against the windshield, his arms sliding behind his head for support.

"Yeah, well it helps for a while anyway." He yawned and closed his eyes. "Don't you have nerdy stuff to be doin' in there right now? Like, research or somethin'?"

"Really?" Sam arched an eyebrow and looked down at his brother. Dean opened one eye and tried not to smile. Although he was irritated at being disturbed, the inebriated state his mind was in couldn't allow him to be too angry for too long. On a bad night he would have just stormed off to be alone, or told Sam off. Tonight he didn't really have the energy. Besides, Sammy looked so content. He was staring up at the stars along with Dean now as he leaned back on his elbows, his long legs dangling off the hood. He didn't look too annoyed with Dean's remark, but instead had let it slide. He was used to Dean drinking all the time, so he probably knew better than to argue.

The empty bottle of Jack glistened in the light cast behind them by their motel door. They were silent for some time, just staring up at the sky as a slight breeze brushed across their faces. It was a warm night and not too terribly so. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. They were out in the country where it was fairly quiet, the only sounds being those of the crickets, frogs, and the quiet static of TVs left on in far off motel rooms. It was nights like this that the brothers constantly longed for, and when they got them they savored every moment. It was a drastic yet welcome change from their loud, chaotic every day life.

Dean turned his head to focus more fully on his freakishly tall younger brother, who had finally shifted his eyes to look back at Dean. The awkward silence was too much for Sam, who cleared his throat and glanced away before nervously licking his lips. For some reason Dean found the sight a very amusing one. His little brother was damned adorable sometimes. His 'dude' brain was screaming at him to stop being a chick; only women said stupid shit like that. Sam was not 'adorable', yet somehow he was. It made him so easy to tease.

Sam slid up further until he was lying beside Dean to avoid having to look at his older brother. Dean was damned odd and embarrassing sometimes when he got that drunk. "So, why were you out here drinking?"

Dean finally turned away and sighed, staring back up at the sky. "Why not? Do I have to have a reason for everything?"

"No. I was just asking because you usually do have a reason when you down an entire bottle of liquor."

"Almost an entire bottle. Someone finished it off for me." Dean scowled at the sky and felt a tinge of irritation. Leave it to Sam to intrude on his private moments.

"Alright. Whatever." Dean heard Sam sigh and looked back over at his brother, who had closed his eyes and was now breathing evenly. Sam wasn't asleep but very clearly relaxed. How Sam could put up with his older brother's shit most of the time was beyond Dean's current comprehension, or what little amount of comprehension he possessed after a bottle of liquor. He found himself drifting back to his chick flick thoughts, musing at how peaceful Sammy looked as his brother began to doze off. Sam's mouth fell slack as his head tilted slightly to the side, and Dean found himself rising up onto his elbows to watch as his little brother slipped further into sleep. Sammy deserved a bit of peace just as much as Dean did, and he felt terrible for wanting to push Sam away earlier when he had been about to drive off.

"Pain in the ass." Dean smiled as he said it to tease his sleeping brother, his heart warming as he remembered the times they used to share like this before everything quite literally went to Hell. They used to be so young and innocent; it all started with the search for their dad, which slowly turned into something else entirely. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. That's the way it was supposed to be. Everything had snowballed so quickly, and Dean found that his depression was creeping up on him much too quickly. They really never took the time to appreciate those early moments as much as they should have, but how were they to know what would eventually happen? Either way, what was done was done, and Dean would have to swallow down his self pity for the moment to at least take advantage of the rare bit of peace he and his brother had found.

Dean brushed a stray hair out of Sam's face as he dreamed. They had been through so much, split apart so many times, but Sammy was still his to look after even if sometimes he did just want to punch the son of a bitch in the face. In the end the only ones they could really trust were each other, even if that trust had been betrayed and earned back more than a few times. They were blood, and nothing was ever going to come between them because of that even though they'd said otherwise. They wouldn't be there together under the stars at that moment if that weren't true.

Dean couldn't live without Sam. He knew it was true. He tried to lie to himself way too many times in regards to that. He may have thrown the necklace away Sammy had given him that Christmas (a memory that still made his heart ache), but that didn't mean Sammy still wasn't his little brother. Sam meant more to Dean than he'd ever know – more than Dean would dare say out loud. Sam would always come back even when no one else would. He would always have Sam, and Sam would always have him.

Rather it was the powerful buzz overtaking Dean's judgment or his own inner desire, he unconsciously leaned closer until his forehead was resting against Sam's, their lips inches apart. He closed his eyes as he felt his brother's warm breath across his mouth, the faint smell of liquor still there from the small shot Sam had taken from the bottle when he first came outside. It was all so fucked up, but he wanted to do it. He wanted to close the distance between them and feel the connection they both shared right now, because god did he need it. He needed to know that Sammy was there and would always be there.

His heart jumped into his throat as he pressed his lips against Sam's lightly - just resting them there as long as Sam's ignorance would allow. Dean tried to keep his breath steady, but it was coming out now quicker as he tried to keep from just pressing into Sam, hugging him and knowing that Sam would always be there and be his, because in the end Sammy always came back.

"Dean?" Sam whispered the words against his brother's lips as he came to, just staring in frozen surprise into Dean's eyes. It took a moment for the older brother to register that the one he was just seconds away from kissing was Sam, and he was very much awake now.

"Shit." Dean backed away quickly and sat up, his head spinning for a second before leveling out again. "The fuck are you doing awake? I thought you were sleeping?" Dean could feel the heat crawling up the back of his neck to his ears. His irritation was back, and it was full force this time.

"Trust me, your breath could wake the dead right now."

"So what, you gonna play stupid now?" Dean brought one knee up and rested his head on it, draping his arm around his knee. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Again. He would almost welcome Hell at this point.

Sam lifted an eyebrow and huffed in amusement. His hand was in his hair smoothing it back as he always did when he was nervous. "What do you want me to say? 'Oh god my brother's a freak because he just tried to kiss me in my sleep'?"

"Would be the normal response, yeah."

"Well that's not what I want to say."

"What?" Dean looked over at Sam in annoyance. What the fuck was this smug bastard's problem? There was Dean, all flustered and freaking out despite his buzz, and Sam had the nerve to act like everything was cool. That nothing was wrong. "What is wrong with you, man? Any sane person would have been pissed off by that." Sam just shook his head and looked down at his jeans from his sitting position.

"That's the first time you ever implied that I was even close to sane."

"No, you're a fucking weirdo. Why would you be okay with somethin' like that?"

"Maybe because I've never been normal." Sam looked back up at Dean with a serious gaze and turned to focus fully on his brother. He didn't seem even the slightest bit bothered by anything that had just happened. In fact, it was as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary at all. "Since when have we ever been normal, Dean? We kill demons. We've both died more than once. We started and stopped the end of the world, and I've had the devil inside me."

"Please rephrase that." Dean squeezed his eyes shut as if he were going to be sick. Sam sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know what I mean. My point is that an awkward moment between us while you're drunk off your ass isn't exactly the weirdest thing that's ever happened." Sam slid closer to Dean and lowered his head, tilting it to the side to force Dean, who had turned away again, to look at him. "You're just going to forget about it tomorrow anyway."

"No I won't, Sam." Sam lifted his head as Dean forced himself to look at his younger brother again. "I wanted to, okay? I'm fucked up. It wasn't just some 'drunken spur of the moment' thing." Definitely not now, either. Dean's buzz had dimmed significantly no thanks to all of this. What was worse was the fact that he had enjoyed the closeness in that small moment he'd had his lips resting against Sam's, and even if he were completely sober, he'd still have thought about doing it. Probably wouldn't have gone through with it, but the idea would have been there.

Sam glanced nervously to the side and backed away a short distance. This only irritated Dean more as he watched his brother go from calm to awkward. "Okay... I don't know what to say."

"'Course not."

"I mean, I'm not disgusted or anything. Just... surprised I guess. I dunno."

"Yeah well, you have fun with that thought. I'm gonna go for a drive." Dean hopped off the car and went to open the driver side door before Sam raced up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Uh, no you're not. Not after drinking that much." Dean jerked away and dug in his jeans for his key, only to find that he'd left it in the motel room.

"I'm goin', Sam." Dean turned sharply and entered the motel room, searching the side tables and looking around until he spotted the Impala's keys on the dresser. Sam beat him to them and shoved them in his back pocket. Dean was livid.

"You're not going out, Dean. You're going to hurt yourself or someone else. Stop acting like an idiot and talk to me."

"Fuck you." Dean walked over to his bed and fell onto his back, closing his eyes in an attempt to completely shut the world out. A few moments passed before he heard Sam move. The bed depressed beside him and he felt his shoulders sink into the mattress as Sam sat beside him, leaning over him with his hands on either side of Dean's shoulders.

"What is your problem?"

"Get off me."

"No. You go and do something like that - what you did out there - and now you're pissed at me?"

"I said get off me, Sam." Dean was getting way too tired to fight.

"You're being defensive."

"What is your _point_, Sam? I want to sleep. Please."

"What if I said it was fine?"

"Then I'd say 'good for you. You're a freak'." Sam laughed humorlessly and leaned down to rest their foreheads together. Dean was once again finding it hard to control his breathing. He swallowed hard and stared into Sam's eyes, the fear in them seeping straight into Sam's heart.

"You're just as much of a freak as me, then. You're the one who wanted to do it in the first place."

"So-" Dean licked his lips nervously as he laid still, his entire body frozen. "Doesn't mean I wanted- I wanted to do it again." Sam smirked.

"I call bullshit." Dean's breath caught in his throat as he felt Sam's lips press against his much harder than before. An adrenalin rush lit up Dean's nerves as he responded on impulse, his mouth opening slowly to Sam's as he felt his brother's tongue along his lower lip. He finally realized that his eyes had still been open and he closed them, his mouth now not only tasting of Jack Daniels, but of Sam as well. It was such a wonderful combination that sent his head rushing with excitement; they were doing something so wrong and immoral, and Dean hoped like hell that no one or thing was watching. He refused to let anything stop this now.

At least not until Dean felt Sam crawl fully onto the bed over him. Of course Dean's body had to betray him in a moment like this, but he wasn't so gone as to not realize that kissing was one thing – this was turning into something else. He groaned as Sam bit his lip before diving back in for more, and took the opportunity to slide his hand around to Sam's ass and slip into the back pocket of his jeans. He quickly grabbed the keys and slid out from under Sam, who instantly felt stupid and jumped off the bed after his brother.

"That was fucking cheap!" Dean smiled as Sam stood in the center of the room, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"And taking advantage of me wasn't?" Dean reached the room's door and tugged it open. "I'll be back later. You better be asleep when I get back or I'm sleeping in the Impala."

"You took advantage of me first-!" Sam stopped as the door slammed behind Dean. If he could get to sleep after that it would be a miracle. He was so confused his head was about to start spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day hadn't been any better. Sam had awoken to find Dean's bed empty and the Impala gone. Whether Dean had returned, slept for a few hours, and then left again or just never returned at all was unknown. All Sam knew was that his brother was being an irrational child about the entire thing, and he needed to finish what he'd started. It wasn't unlike Dean to run away from his problems anyway. He did it all the damn time, which was one thing Sam couldn't stand about him. It was one thing he would have to eventually force Dean to break out of, but they were getting older and it wasn't easy to break old habits now.

Sam had gone back to his bed after his irritation had worn off, and he became lost in his own thoughts. It was only until he realized that it was nearly 11 that he needed to get up and get something done. They had been on the road for a few days trying to find one of their much stranger cases: a phantom house. The legend of the house was that it would be visible to traveling couples, and it would seem as any other normal farm house would. It was owned by two elderly people, a husband and wife who would offer a spare room to the tired couple that had been on the road in search of a place to stay. When morning would come after a seemingly normal night, the house would be gone except for a single table upon which laid a small sum of money for the kind elderly couple. The travelers were never seen again, nor was the house. At least, not until the next few victims came along. There were two witnesses to the events that had stayed in the house and came out unscathed, except for their mental state, of course.

It was odd as to why the last two victims were unharmed, but no one would believe what they had to say. This was the sort of thing that Sam jumped at the moment he saw it – anything that was reminiscent of the old days when he and Dean were just hunting things as they traveled around the US. He had hoped that finding something would help Dean ease some of the tension that had been between them for some time, to make things seem normal again, but that was obviously even more screwed now. Nothing about what had happened recently was even remotely normal, but Sam tried to ignore it regardless and continue with his research as he sipped at an energy drink.

Dean entered the motel for the first time since the night before shortly after 3 in the afternoon. Sam had been deep into his notes, papers and a few folders spread out before him as his laptop was opened to reveal a few overlapping web pages about local urban legends. He looked up to see his brother a bit worse for wear. Dean obviously hadn't slept and his eyes were dark, and his posture was more slouched than usual. He probably had driven all night, maybe even picked up another bottle of liquor.

"You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" Sam rose from his chair and went to help Dean with the bag in his hand. It was warm and filled with what smelled like fast food.

"Got a few hours in." Dean slid past Sam in an attempt to avoid contact and sat opposite the laptop at the table, opening up the bag Sam had set before him. He pulled out a large bacon cheeseburger and some fries, hesitating at first, and then pulling out a plastic container filled with what looked like a chef salad. He glanced at Sam long enough to push it in his brother's direction, then dug into his food.

Sam hid a smile and dug into his own food, thankful that Dean obviously wasn't too pissed at him for what he had pulled last night – even though it wasn't entirely his fault. They would have to talk about that soon enough, but now wasn't the time.

Sam turned the laptop around and pointed to the article he'd brought up earlier. "I found some more stuff on that report we've been checking out."

"... Okay." Dean hadn't even looked up from his burger. Usual Dean would have perked up with interest, full of questions on how to 'kill the thing' or 'get going right the fuck now', but he only seemed interested in the the mini heart attack between two buns in his hands. Sam sighed and turned the laptp back around to face him, his focus once more on the task at hand. He honestly wasn't in the mood for Dean's self loathing at the moment, and he certainly wasn't going to feed into his brother's pouting.

Silence passed between them as Dean finished his food, then tossed the empty wrapper and bag into the waste basket by the dresser. He crossed the room to his duffel bag, dug through it for a moment, and then made his way to the bathroom with a clean pair of clothes. The door slammed loud enough to knock things off the walls, which only irritated Sam even more. It was Dean's fault he was so upset, not Sam's. Technically, Sam hadn't done a damn thing wrong. He'd only acted upon what he thought Dean wanted only to be rejected by a big man-baby tantrum.

Unable to focus on anything after his brother's ridiculous abuse of the bathroom door, Sam closed the laptop and crossed over to the TV. He flipped through the channels until he found something interesting on the History channel and laid back in his bed to doze off.

Dean had emerged from the bathroom shortly after, steam escaping into the room and a towel hanging over his head. He'd only bothered to put on his jeans and crossed the room to throw his worn shirt and dirty jeans in a pile beside his bed, then fell down onto the mattress to dry his hair the rest of the way. As Sam slept on a mischievous smile spread across his face, and he flung his wet towel at Sam's head. The younger brother woke with a start, flinging the wet towel off of his head and sitting up halfway to glare at Dean.

"Really?!"

"Can't sleep all day." Dean leaned forward to search through his bag at his feet, rummaging through the mess to find a clean shirt. He didn't manage to get very far into his search before Sam had him pinned down against the sheets, wrestling him onto his stomach with Dean's neck in the crook of his elbow. The older of the two groaned in pain as he felt the discomfort in his neck and squeezed Sam's arm in desperation. "-kay. O-kay! Give!"

"Jerk." Sam smiled as he released Dean from his hold, back up on his knees as he looked down at his brother.

"Bitch." Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the nostalgia. They used to get into wrestling matches all the time like most brothers. It was the only normal thing that they'd ever really done together, unless you counted their hunting trips, which weren't really your average hunting trips anyway. At least they had that much together.

"Hey Dean, about last night..."

"Stop. Stop right there." Dean's fist tightened into the sheets beside his head as he felt the embarrassing heat crawling up his neck once more. Leave it to Sam to ruin another good moment.

"No, we need to talk about it. You're making a big deal out of nothing. I don't-" Sam was cut off by Dean's death glare out of the corner of his eye. He'd managed to turn his head to the side just enough to shoot daggers to get his point across. "-I don't really mind it... okay?"

"Fine. Doesn't mean it's going to happen again." Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You say that, but I know you. You're just lying to protect your own pride."

"Do we really have to go through this? Or are we just going to cut to the part where you practically rape me again?"

"What?" Sam laughed incredulously as he stared down at Dean, who's pouting had reached a whole new level of pathetic. "I didn't fucking force myself on you, you let it happen!"

"You caught me off guard! I was trying to sleep!"

"I don't see you pushing me off now."

"You're gonna end up with a concussion if you don't shut up."

"See? That's denial." Sam chuckled as Dean clenched his teeth and tried to push him off. It was taken as a challenge as Sam wrestled his brother back down onto his stomach, both hands pinned beside his head.

"Don't do this, Sam." Dean's voice was full of defeat as he grew limp beneath the taller form above him. Sam slumped forward and touched his forehead to the back of Dean's, taking in the scent of his cheap shampoo.

"Why would you do that then, Dean?"

"I was drunk, okay?" Dean unclenched his fists and closed his eyes. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt secure and warm beneath Sam despite his current sate of mind. He couldn't have what he wanted. It wasn't right, and it definitely wasn't something he'd ever want to admit to thinking about. His mom and dad were probably rolling in their graves. Oh god, if they ever knew it would be the end of everything. The end of the world would have been nothing. As for Heaven – Dean had already lost all hope of ever making it there. He'd probably just secured himself a permanent ticket to Hell when he would be gone for good. Then again, the world was always full of surprises, especially since his brother hadn't seemed to mind his own fucked up feelings. The fact that Sam even reciprocated was enough to make Dean nauseous. He hadn't wanted Sam to know. He'd never wanted to make their life any more depraved than it had already become.

Dean twitched when he felt warm lips against the back of his neck, and as they trailed down to his shoulder blade. He felt ashamed for the goosebumps that had formed on his skin at the decidedly pleasant sensation, and tried his hardest to will away his body's usual reaction to such contact. "It's alright. No one's going to figure it out, Dean."

"That's not what bothers me-" Dean's breath caught in his throat as he felt Sam's teeth on his shoulder. "It isn't right, Sammy. I'm supposed to take care of you, but not like this."

"You don't have to take care of me anymore. I'm not a kid." Sam moved back up to Dean's neck and bit down gently, teasing the warm skin with the tip of his tongue. "Half the time you're the one who needs to be taken care of."

"Shut up." Dean's voice grew lazy as he relaxed completely beneath his brother's hold. He was sleep deprived and the pleasant sensations washing over him made him drowsy, and wonderfully so. The arousal slowly building with each kiss on his neck caused all of his muscles to relax, and he found himself being rolled over as Sam shifted to straddle his hips once again. He opened his eyes to find a pair of bright ones staring at him, coming closer as their lips brushed against each other. It was so comforting – the warmth shared between them in that moment. There were no harsh, quick movements - just soft kisses that left them both breathless within minutes.

Dean slid his hands into his brother's hair and pulled his head down, desperation for more contact causing him to press their lips harder together until it ached. It was a beautiful pain that he wanted to remember any time he felt doubt about his own feelings towards Sam; he wanted to be able to allow himself these forbidden pleasures as long as he was alive. He had to stop fighting with himself – he knew he did that enough anyway. He needed the emotional and physical comfort that Sam's touch brought him, even when they were only in the form of hugs before. Every embrace always surrounded him with the notion that everything was going to be okay, because Sammy was there. He would always be there.

Dean mumbled his brother's name quietly against the lips pressing into his, the foreign taste of Sam invading his senses. The shameless rush it produced deep within his stomach made him roll his hips involuntarily, gaining a breathy moan from Sam as Dean shifted up against his ass. They both paused and pulled away just far enough to look into each other's eyes with uncertainty. A light blush lit up Sam's cheeks and he sat up to gain some breathing room.

"Dean..."

"I know, I know, shut up. I can't help it, okay?!" Dean smoothed his hands down his face in an attempt to gather his senses. It was bad enough he wanted to make out with his brother. He didn't need his body getting excited about it too.

Sam glanced at the wall beside them to avoid the awkward eye contact. "No, it's okay. It- I'm- yeah. Me too. So, it's okay."

"Not really." Dean lowered his eyes as he was met with one of Sam's legendary bitch faces.

"Don't start that shit again. I said it's fine, so it's fine."

Dean raised a skeptical eyebrow and stared at Sam in silence for a moment before finally finding the right words in his muddled brain. "So what you're saying is... you want to..."

"I guess if you want to, we can."

"Wait, are we even on the same page? What are you thinking?" Sam cleared his throat and looked nervously at Dean.

"You want to..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to avoid the look of disgust he was most likely going to get. "... fuck?"

"Jesus Sam!" Dean crawled out from under his brother and sat back to lean on his hands. "No!"

"What was I supposed to think?!"

"I dunno, but that's going too far!"

"Then can you at least communicate with me?"

Dean clenched his jaw and focused on his knees before him. He tried to find the words but they kept sticking in his throat, which only irritated him more. It really didn't help that the anticipation within him due to the very idea of doing... that with his brother was causing a dangerous fire to crawl up his abdomen. It would have been better if they'd been watching porn or something, but what was worse was the fact that he had been turned on by Sam. That in itself should have been enough to freak him out, but with as far as they'd gone already it was getting pointless. He wanted it as much as Sam apparently did, whatever that was.

He took a deep breath and tried not to stumble over his words. "You know... the thing."

"There are a lot of things, Dean." Dean sighed in frustration.

"No, it's... the mutual... thing." Sam stared at his brother blankly for a few minutes before it finally clicked.

"Oh. That thing."

"Look if you don't want to I'll just use the fucking bathroom. It's not a big deal."

"No no, wait." Sam grabbed onto Dean's arm to keep him from leaving the bed. He tried not lo laugh at the pissy puppy look on Dean's face, which was slowly turning even pissier by the second. "I don't mind." He allowed Dean to jerk his arm away as he slid back to rest against the head board of the bed, the shade of red back on his neck and ears.

"Just don't make it weird." Sam slid up beside his brother and leaned back.

"Dean, it's already weird."

"Okay, weirder than it needs to be." Dean let his head fall back against the wood and silently cursed himself for what he was about to do, then turned his head to the side to face Sam. "Just come here."

Sam complied without hesitation and met Dean halfway in a nervous kiss. It didn't take long for them to regain what they had before, and Dean knew that if he didn't go for it now he'd just chicken out and be irritable for the rest of the evening. His breathing became shaky as his hand slid down to his pants and he fumbled with the button, then slid the zipper down and paused. He was already half hard in his jeans, and he was going to be pissed if Sam decided against everything after all.

Thankfully that wasn't the case, and he felt relief as he heard Sam's zipper sliding down beside him. He hooked his thumbs beneath the waist of his jeans and slid them down just enough, the excitement flowing straight down to his cock as he felt it through his boxers. His pulse raced in his veins as he slid his fingers across the wet spot forming on the material beneath them, a soft moan escaping his lips as he sensed Sam's movements beside him, which meant his brother was now in a similar state.

They pulled away from each other but remained close, and Dean dared to open his eyes. Sam was watching his brother closely as he slid his boxers down, and Dean did the same. Sam glanced over at Dean with heavy eyes, catching his brother's lust-filled gaze staring right back at him. They both moved at the same time, Dean keeping in rhythm with Sam as they both brought themselves deeper and deeper into the depths of corruption. Neither cared in that moment about how wrong it was, or about how immoral the looks they gave each other were. All that mattered was that it felt intoxicating; their eyes were saying what their mouths couldn't, and everything was happening faster and faster.

Sam leaned in for another kiss, teasing Dean by brushing their lips together and then nibbling playfully before they became consumed in each other once again. Dean made a sound of surprise when he felt another hand around his, gripping tightly and moving his faster around his cock. He wanted to protest, tried to, but the only sound that came out was an embarrassing moan. He rested his head back against the head board and closed his eyes as he let his hand be pushed away, his hips squirming slightly as he gripped tightly onto the sheets.

"Sammy."

Sam leaned close and set his lips by Dean's ear, sliding his tongue along the sensitive skin before whispering. "Do it. Come for me, Dean."

Dean slid his hand over and across Sam's lap, wrapping his fingers around his cock and copying the rhythm he felt on his own. He circled his thumb around the precome leaking along the head, smoothing it down as lubrication while his head swam with the beautiful sounds of Sam's moans. He sounded so close, his breath coming shorter and his hand on Dean's cock becoming more erratic.

"Dean, Dean... coming!"

Sam buried his face in Dean's neck as he came, hot white streams of come covering Dean's hand as it moved slower and slower as Sam came back down. It didn't take Dean much longer after that as Sam's hand started moving again, his orgasm causing his muscles to tense as he felt his mind screaming relief to the heavens. He moaned his brother's name over and over again as he pressed the back of his head into the head board, his body finally calming as Sam lifted his hand and fell back to relax.

Neither said a word for some time as they caught their breath. It had gotten much weirder than Dean wanted it to, and now that he had finally come to his senses he was feeling guilt on a whole new level. He hadn't meant for Sam to actually... touch him like that. It should have never even happened to begin with. He couldn't be angry with Sam for any of it, because he was the one who'd even suggested it in the first place. He was always thinking with his dick, but it was always ever around women. Never around his own brother.

Sam furrowed his brow in concern as Dean pulled up his pants and jumped out of the bed, walking quietly to the bathroom and closing the door. He knew it was another of Dean's fits that he often went into when he'd done something he wasn't proud of. Of course Sam wouldn't be surprised if Dean stormed out in a few minutes, expected it actually, and reached over to the nightstand for the tissue box to clean off his hand.

As predicted, Dean exited the bathroom and grabbed his keys and coat on the way out of the motel room, the door slamming behind him per usual when he was in a bad mood. Sam sighed and slid down until his head was on the pillows, and he pulled the blankets over him after removing his shirt. Dean would be back soon enough, and he only hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with these fits every single time something happened between them. He understood that it was hard for Dean to handle these strange feelings for his own brother, and Sam had to admit he was slightly uneasy about it as well. But at least he was able to accept things whereas Dean could not. Why he was so accepting he didn't even know, but there really was no point in fighting it. He'd always adored his older brother, and he knew that deep inside there was something much more complicated than there should have been, always was.

It was just a matter of time before it would all escalate into something neither of them could ever stop, not even if they wanted to.


End file.
